


it's like you're holding the world when you hold her

by the_nvisiblegirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Soft avalance, so sweet it's gonna give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nvisiblegirl/pseuds/the_nvisiblegirl
Summary: “Your daughter is awake.” - “Before 8AM she’s your daughter.”
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 27
Kudos: 288





	it's like you're holding the world when you hold her

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened, honestly. If anything, it was going to be a short drabble based on that one piece of Lion King dialogue but then baby fever set in and it turned into 1,500 words of pure fluff. I'm sorry? But maybe a soft Avalance baby oneshot is exactly what we need right now.
> 
> So, enjoy, punks!

Ava woke with a start, eyes flying open. The room was dark and it took her a moment to realize what exactly had roused her at—she checked the alarm clock on the bedside table—3.42AM. Once she did, however, her hand automatically reached for the baby monitor she could see next to the alarm clock and turned down the volume, sinking back against the warm body pressed to her chest.

“Your daughter is awake,” she whispered against the back of Sara’s neck before nuzzling her nose into the other woman’s hair.

“Before 8AM she’s your daughter.”

Sara’s voice was a low grumble, barely audible, and Ava’s lips curved into a smile at her reaction. If she had learned anything about the other woman in the last few weeks it was that—despite her time in the League of Assassins, being a vigilante, and years of time traveling—she was absolutely useless on less than eight hours of sleep.

Ava gently ran her hand down the blonde’s arm.

“It’s fine, I think she’s hungry, anyway.”

“M’kay,” Sara mumbled into the pillow.

“Go back to sleep, my love.”

She pressed a kiss to the side of the blonde’s head, getting a muffled, “Love you,” in return as she got up from the bed. Ava smiled at the knowledge that, even half-asleep and barely functional, her girlfriend still had the urge to tell her that.

Pulling on a robe over her pajamas, Ava walked into the room directly opposite their bedroom. What used to be her office was now Charlotte’s room, full of toys, diapers, and adorable tiny clothes.

The walls were a light green because she’d read that the color had a calming effect and, right above the crib, there was a picture of all three of them surrounded by the rest of the Legends (and Gary), taken when they’d brought their daughter to the Waverider to meet the team the day after she was born. Sara had declared it their first official family photo and insisted it went up on the wall so the Legends would be a part of Charlotte’s daily life even though they no longer lived with them. Yes, they still regularly participated in missions—and Sara was still captain—but they had decided that settling down in DC and raising a child in a townhouse rather than on a time ship was the more sensible option.

“Hello my darling,” Ava cooed as she laid eyes on her daughter who was squirming in her crib, tiny fists raised in indignation although her crying had quieted to a whimper. Sometimes, Ava still couldn’t believe that this little girl was actually real; that she had a daughter.

She’d never thought of herself as the maternal type before, had never imagined children of her own in her future. But then, a few years into her relationship with Sara, baby fever had kicked in full force and—after a surprisingly short conversation with the other woman—they had made the decision to give it a shot.

And now there was a tiny human with light blond hair and bright blue eyes in their house and Ava was both the happiest and most exhausted she’d ever been in her life.

“Are you hungry, Lolo?” she asked as she lifted the baby into her arms and settled into the armchair in the corner to feed her.

She enjoyed these quiet moments with her daughter. When the whole world seemed to stand still and it was just the two of them. There was so much terror and hate in the world, so many problems, but when she looked at this new life she and Sara had created together, it seemed like everything was going to be alright.

She was so engrossed in the little bundle in her arms that she didn’t notice the figure leaning against the doorframe until one of the floorboards creaked, alerting her to the other presence in the room. Ava looked up.

“Hey, sleepyhead. What are you doing here?”

“I missed you,” Sara sighed.

Ever since the birth of their daughter there was barely a moment they didn’t spend together, Sara even more intent on protecting her, protecting both of them, than before—and seemingly thinking that the best way to do that was to never let them out of her sight for too long. Well, Ava sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.

“I’ve been up for less than five minutes.”

“The bed’s too empty without you.”

“You’re such a softie,” Ava teased, a mixture of amusement and adoration gleaming in her gaze. She absolutely loved this gentler, more tender version of Sara only few people got to see. It felt like she was privy to something special—that _she_ was special— because the other woman trusted her enough to share her vulnerable side with her.

“Leave me alone.”

The older woman chuckled, knowing she had won this round.

“May I remind you that _you’re_ the one who followed _me_.”

“Stop using logic in the middle of the night, it’s not fair,” the blonde grumbled, a pout on her face that should look absolutely obnoxious on a grown woman but, on Sara, looked nothing if not adorable. A smile played at the corners of Ava’s lips.

“C’mere,” she said softly as she held out her free arm and motioned for Sara to join her on the chair. It would be a tight squeeze but there was nothing better than having both her lover and her daughter as close to her as possible.

Of course the shorter woman didn’t need a second invitation.

Once she’d reached them, Ava lifted the baby in her arms slightly so her girlfriend could slip onto her lap, feet dangling over the armrest on one side, head against the older woman’s shoulder on the other. Sara’s position meant that Charlotte was now resting half on the blonde’s thighs and half in the crook of Ava’s arm. She didn’t seem to mind the shift, though, and was still happily suckling away.

As soon as Sara was settled, she pressed a kiss to the underside of her girlfriend’s jaw.

“Sometimes I still can’t believe we have a baby,” she whispered after a few moments, absentmindedly drawing patterns on Ava’s thigh as she looked down at their daughter.

“Me neither.”

The older woman swallowed.

“Do you… do you regret it?”

“God, no,” Sara breathed immediately, and the older woman knew it was the truth. “I mean, how could I? Just _look_ at her.” She reached out, gently running her index finger over Charlotte’s cheek.

“Even when she wakes you up in the middle of the night?”

“Even then,” she confirmed, moving her finger down her daughter’s arm until she reached her hand. Charlotte’s little fist instinctively closed around it and a comfortable silence fell over them. ****

“What about you?” Sara asked eventually, letting her thumb stroke across Charlotte’s knuckles, index finger still held tight in the little girl’s grip.

“Never,” the older woman replied, and she meant it. Yes, the pregnancy hadn’t been easy and the birth had to be the single most painful thing she’d ever experienced and, even on the best of days, she had her doubts about motherhood—if she was good at it (or at least good enough)—but she didn’t doubt that she wanted this; that their daughter was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Not for a second.

She sighed.

“It’s just that… I didn’t think anyone would want to have children with me; not that I was dead-set on having any.”

“Why?” Sara asked softly, even though they’d had this exact conversation before.

“You know why. I’m… difficult. Too much.” She gulped. “Not enough.”

The self-doubts were something that she still couldn’t shake, even after all these years of knowing who— _what_ —she was, of therapy, of Sara’s consistent reassurances that she was special, and unique, and loved.

All that didn't change the fact that none of this should have been possible for her. She was meant to be an efficient agent, a machine, not to fall in love and have children. And yet here they were.

Sara reached out a hand and gently cupped her girlfriend’s cheek, tilting her head so she was forced to look directly at the blonde.

“But you are _everything_ , Ava,” the blonde assured her once again, eyes so earnest, so full of love, that the sight made the older woman’s heart swell in her chest. God, how in the world had she gotten so lucky?

“You’re just saying that because you’re severely sleep deprived,” Ava chuckled, tone lighthearted. She didn’t want to think about all her misgivings anymore, not right now. Right now, she wanted to enjoy this moment with her girlfriend and their daughter.

“No, I’m saying that because it’s true. I would have twenty more kids with you in a heartbeat.”

“Twenty?” Ava laughed and Sara joined in a second later.

“Okay, maybe that _is_ sleep deprivation talking. But I wouldn’t say no to, like, one or two more.”

Her lips found the space right underneath Ava’s ear.

“Let’s see if we can get this one out of diapers first,” the taller woman offered, looking down at Charlotte, who was fast asleep in her arms.

She smiled, contented.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are life; kudos and comments are love.
> 
> Stay safe, everyone!


End file.
